Card Games
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: One-shot. While Russia and Spain are out, Canada and Romano have a talk while playing Uno with Kumajiro. And then things go downhill as Canada goes into labor. Mpreg. RussiaxCanada RomanoxSpain. Part of the series 'The Rising Generation'


**Card Games**

Summary: One-shot. While Russia and Spain are out, Canada and Romano have a talk while playing Uno with Kumajiro. And then things go downhill as Canada goes into labor. Mpreg.

Pairings: RussiaxCanada, RomanoxSpain, LithuaniaxPoland, GermanyxItaly

.

* * *

.

Canada waddled through his house, one hand resting on his large belly. With the eve of his ninth month only a handful of days away, Russia had taken to all but confining him to his bed, which had been relocated from the second floor to the first floor when he began having trouble getting down stairs.

Romano had nearly flipped out when the decision was made, but was quickly cooled down by a fast-talking Spain and the wonderful distraction that was Prussia marching through the front door. He'd then grumbled about Spain getting the bedroom back once Canada's baby was born, but helped move furniture and clothes. No complaints had been made since then, so Canada assumed Romano was okay with it.

"Russia?" He called out to the surprisingly quiet house. His heart sank as worry set in. Ever since he started dating the violet-eyed man, his house had been filled with noise on a daily basis. And when Spain and Romano came to stay with them, he was lucky to get a few minutes of peace and quiet.

As he walked through the living room, which still had wrapping paper strewn in every direction thanks to the impromptu baby shower his brother "gifted" him with the night before, he heard cursing coming from the kitchen. His spirits lifted.

"Russia?" Canada asked again as he reached the room. He stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise at the sight before him.

There, sitting at the kitchen table, were Romano and Kumajiro. That by itself wasn't unusual, and it explained the cursing he heard, since the two didn't get along very well. However, the two appeared to be playing a card game._ Uno _to be exact.

"_Un_," Kumajiro said, sliding a card (face up) across the table.

"That doesn't count! It's uno! _Uno!_ Stupid- Canada! Tell your damn bear to say it the right way!" Romano demanded.

"Who?"

"Ca- Oh, _fuck it!"_

Canada couldn't help but laugh, reminded of one of Prussia's more memorable visits during which he nearly tore about the kitchen to try and get at Kumajiro, fed up with the bear being unable to remember his owner. Though the mess had ended in a food fight and Russia kicking the albino out into the snow and really hadn't been all that funny at the time, Canada suddenly found the memory hilarious. (He blamed it on his hormones.)

He tried to quiet down when Romano glared at him but a few chuckles continued to spill over.

"Stupid bear…damn Spanish jackasses…need a fucking tomato," Romano muttered to himself for a moment as he played a card, changing the color from red to green. He smirked, feeling as though he'd ruined the bears victory, only to throw down his cards in a fit of anger mere seconds later when Kumajiro slid his final card across the table, winning the game.

Canada walked into the room as Romano began ranting, first in English, then in a mixture of Italian and Spanish. (Or so Canada assumed.)

Ignoring that Kumajiro was bending the cards as he attempted to shuffle the deck, Canada began searching the cabinets, starting with the ones he didn't have to bend over or stretch to reach. Door after door was opened and then shut as the pregnant blond searched for his most recent craving.

Romano jerked open the refrigerator, unbothered by the clanking of bottles, and snatched a tomato from the huge box on the top shelf. He ferociously bit into it while he watched Canada, waiting a few minutes before giving in to his curiosity.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"My maple cookies," Canada replied, reaching up to one of the high cabinets over the stove. "Russia keeps hiding them because otherwise Kumabiki eats them all. Problem is, I don't know where they are either…" He pouted.

Romano cursed to himself and pulled out a chair from the table. "Sit down, idiot. I'll find your damn cookies."

Canada turned around. "Eh?"

"I-I'm only doing this because I don't want Russia to kill me if you get hurt!" Romano said hastily. "Fucker still creeps me out…"

Canada smiled as he sat down at the table. "_Merci, _Romano."

While the Italian hunted down the elusive cookies, Canada fought with Kumajiro over the cards, eventually sweeping them away from the bear and gathering them into a stack so he could properly shuffle them.

"Here." Romano dropped the box of cookies on the table as he roughly took a seat. "By the way, idiot Spain and your… Russia left while you were sleeping. Don't know where the hell they went. Some _grande sorpresa._" Clearly irritated, he ripped open the box and tore through the packaging to get to the first cookie. He bit into it and immediately made a comment about tomatoes being better while pushing the box towards Canada.

The blond smiled, slipping out two cookies and giving one to Kumajiro. "You know, I really like having you and Spain here," he said shyly. "I-It was just me and Kumajiro for a while. And then Russia moved in and suddenly everyone was visiting. Though that was more because they were worried about what Russia might do to me. Even papa…"

Romano assumed he was talking about France. "You've got a shitty family."

Canada leveled a frigid glare that had the Italian wanting to run away screaming in terror. No wonder the blond got along with Russia so well.

"You should tell Italy."

"I'm _not _telling Veneziano."

"He's worried."

Romano scoffed.

Canada sighed, sinking down in his chair as much as his belly would allow. "You should be glad. Your family remembers you. Misses you when you're gone. I'm just…forgotten." He smiled wryly. "Besides, Prussia can only keep a secret for so long before it bursts free. He's, uh, 'awesome' like that, eh?"

"Potato bastard," grumbled Romano. "Fine. I'll call him. But I'm not telling Veneziano where I'm at! That idiot will come flying out here whether he's seven months along or not."

Canada smiled, sitting up again. "Okay. Lets play a game." He held up the stack of cards.

The mood in the room lightened as the blond dealt the cards, humming a cheerful tune as he did so. Within a few minutes, however, the happy sound changed to that of playful insults in an eclectic mixture of languages, which sounded both natural and awkward at the same time. Laughter broke up the insults, as well as the occasional screeching curse as Kumajiro continued to best Romano at the card game.

And then the kitchen door swung open, letting in a gust of cold air and a few snowflakes, as well as the familiarly obnoxious voice that belonged to none-other than Prussia.

"The awesome me is here to brighten your day! Oh, and to invade your vital-er, kitchen." He paused as he shut the door behind him, already kicking off his boots and slipping off his heavy coat, which he left to melt snow all over the kitchen floor.

"_Bonjour, _Prussia," Canada greeted as he set down a blue card.

Romano grumbled something, reaching for the stack of cards in the middle of the table. He drew one, and then another, which was quickly followed by three more before he found a card to set down.

"What are you-?" Prussia stopped and smirked. Apparently he recognized the game they were playing. "Awesome! I want in!" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed a chair and turned it around so the back was facing the table. Then he sat down, resting his arms on the back.

Canada set aside the card Romano had just put down so he could shuffle the deck and deal Prussia a hand of cards. It was better to include him immediately or else he'd get bored and find some way to destroy the poor kitchen.

"Maple cookies, huh?" Prussia remarked, flicking the box. A sudden _cheep _had him reaching into his hair, to the amusement of the other males in the room. He lowered a small, yellow chick to the table, watching as it hopped over to the box of cookies and settled on top of it. "Gilbird! You just ate!"

Canada couldn't help but chuckle when the bird seemed to glare at the albino. He carefully removed a cookie and broke it in half, giving part to Gilbird and keeping the rest for himself.

"Glutton," Prussia accused, glaring back at his bird.

"Just like his owner," Romano said, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"You little-"

Before a fight could erupt between the southern half of Italy and the ex-nation of Prussia, the kitchen door flew open for the second time in a span of less than five minutes. Canada wasn't sure whether to be happy or worried about the sudden attention bestowed upon him.

"Why's it always so cold here? Snow definitely didn't originate from me!"

Canada almost groaned and smacked his head into the table. Nearly a year had gone by since _that_ particular nation visited and he was almost certain that him showing up wasn't a good thing. In fact, given that his touchy-feely behavior was nearly as bad as France's, he knew it was a really, really bad thing.

"Korea! Calm down, aru! Ah, _ni hao_, Canada! I hope we're not intruding."

Blinking in surprise, the blond turned around to see just how many Asians were invading his home. Normally it was just South Korea and China, but there had been times when they all showed up without warning.

Luckily, the only other person with them was Hong Kong, who, despite being a little odd, was relatively sane and easy to get along with.

"_Bonjour,_" Canada greeted.

Prussia grumbled something about "panda's" and "good luck charms" but refused to greet the newcomers. Similarly, Romano appeared very aggravated by their intrusion.

All that meant was that it was Canada's job to try and diffuse the tension. Smiling, he showed them the cards he was shuffling. "Would you like the play?"

.

* * *

.

As the sun began to set, Russia and Spain returned at last with their _"grande sorpresa" _to find the kitchen in total chaos. They both froze in the doorway, Spain nearly dropping one of his bags, and watched the proceedings.

Prussia was standing on a chair, one hand holding up a mug of beer and the other a few brightly colored cards. For whatever reason, he was shirtless and Gilbird was cheeping madly from his nest of white hair.

Canada was sitting to the albino's left, his back facing the door, looking quite flustered as he shouted in French and gestured wildly to the pile of cards in the middle of the table.

China was next to him, laughing so hard he was crying. The two newcomers to the unfolding chaos assumed he was under the influence of the two sake bottles left over from Japan and America's little drinking contest a few weeks back. His hair was unbound, flowing freely in every direction and he was holding his cards in a way that anyone could see them if those chose to.

Which was exactly what South Korea was doing. The dark-haired nation was excitedly examining the older man's cards and comparing them against his own, trying to figure out the best way to beat his big brother.

Next to South Korea was Kumajiro, who had already rid himself of his cards and was emptying the box of maple cookies.

Hong Kong was the only quiet one, though he did appear rather amused by what was going on.

And then there was Romano. Crawling around under the table wearing only those cute tomato-print boxers Spain got him as a gift one year. Rapidly cursing everything under the sun in his usual way.

"R-Romano?" Spain stammered in surprise.

"…_dannare-! Spagna?"_ There was a loud thud as the Italian's head made contact with the table. A few muffled curses later and he was at Spain's side, looking a little flushed and disoriented. He uttered something in Spanish for only his lover to hear and then kissed the dark-haired man right on the lips.

Prussia let out a loud _'whoop!' _of excitement, sloshing beer down his arm and onto the floor. South Korea laughed, shouting encouragement and being a nuisance in general, nudging China to try and get him to look. Canada turned around to see what was going on.

In the next few minutes, several things happened. First, Romano cursed out Spain for carrying a bunch of bags and then took them from him, insisting that he carry them up to their room. He then dragged the Spaniard from the room, though it wasn't necessary since he was more than happy to follow him.

Next, Prussia, sensing the murderous aura surrounding Russia, quickly downed his beer and deposited the mug in the sink, running some water to wash it out and then sticking it in the dishwasher. Shouting his goodbye's to those still remaining, he tried to avoid touching Russia as he pulled back on his (wet) coat and boots and hurried out the door.

Finally, Hong Kong volunteered himself and South Korea to help China upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Kumajiro vanished with them, leaving only Canada and Russia in the kitchen.

"W-welcome home," Canada stammered, unsure of how his lover would react to all of the people in their home.

Russia stared at him for a moment before ducking back outside without a word.

Canada's heart beat wildly in his chest, his blue eyes widening as tears welled up. He tried to get up from his chair to go chase after the tall Russian, but knew he couldn't after a few fumbling attempts. He bowed his head, his vision obscured as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "_M-maple_…"

As if having a sensor for when things were wrong with Canada, Russia was suddenly by his side, wiping away the tears, his strong arms wrapping around the smaller blond. "Canada, why are you crying?"

"B-because I can't get up!" Sobbed the younger nation. "A-and you were g-going to l-leave me!"

Russia hugged him more tightly. "I'm not leaving. I would never leave you. You're my Canada." He kissed his forehead gently. "I was just getting your surprise. I can get it later if you'd like."

"N-no, it's okay. I'm okay," Canada whispered, calming down as Russia began to run his fingers through his hair, carefully avoiding his curl. Trembling and cursing how overly emotional he was being, he leaned against his lover, taking comfort in his strength. "I-I'm sorry I've been so… so…" He helplessly waved a hand, unable to find the right word.

Russia stopped stroking his hair, trailing one hand down Canada's face to tilt his head so he was looking into his eyes. Gently, he leaned down and kissed his lips, lingering for only a few seconds before pulling away. "I love you, Canada."

"It's, like, totally cold out here!"

"Poland! Stop!"

"Liet, I'm getting snow in my shoes! I'm, like, not going to stand out here any more!"

"Just wait! We're supposed to wait-"

The door swung open, banging into the wall, revealing Poland standing there in a long coat (which was most likely covering up some sort of dress), his blond hair pulled up into two ponytails. Lithuania was behind him, nervously wringing his hands, green eyes peering past his friend to gauge Russia's reaction.

Canada did his best not to giggle at the expression on the Russian's face. He couldn't help but let one escape as he pulled him down and kissed him. "Go ahead and get the surprise. I'll wait here."

Russia nodded, running a hand through Canada's hair one last time before he stood and walked over to the door, glaring at Poland, who looked back defiantly before squeaking and ducking behind Lithuania, who sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Russia. I tried to stop him."

Russia said nothing, pushing past them to go back through the snow to the car.

Lithuania pushed Poland inside before running after the other country, hoping to apologize for interrupting his moment with Canada. Unfortunately, that left the blunt blond alone with Canada.

"Wow, you're like, totally huge," Poland remarked as he slid off his coat. Sure enough, he was wearing a light pink dress. "How many are you having?"

"Just one," Canada replied. "A boy."

Poland smiled and hung up his coat in the proper place rather than dropping it on the floor. His shoes, completely inappropriate for a Canadian winter, were the next to come off, carefully set aside on a rug where no one would trip over them. "Have you picked out a name yet?" He asked as he walked over to Canada.

"A few," Canada replied, resting on hand on his belly. "But we want to keep them a secret until he's born. Shouldn't be too much longer." He flinched suddenly, pain splintering through his body.

"Are you, like, okay?" Poland asked worriedly.

Canada quickly nodded. "_Oui. _I'm fine. Just false contractions again."

"Oh." Poland was silent for a moment, glancing at the still-open door when he heard a loud curse. Then he looked back at Canada, who was still staring outside. "Can I…?" With some guidance, he was soon resting his hand on the blond's belly, feeling the baby's kicks. He giggled a little, his green eyes sparkling in awe.

There was the sound of shuffling and crunching snow at the door as Russia, Lithuania, and several others came into view carrying something. Canada was surprised to see America and France each gripping part of the box, helping to keep it out of the snow. Following behind them was England, carrying something much smaller, and a pretty woman with red ribbons in her black hair, holding a carefully wrapped gift.

Warmth flowed into his chest at the sight of his family. Though he'd seen England and America the day before, thanks to the impromptu baby shower, it'd been months since he'd seen his papa. And it'd been even longer since he'd last seen the only girl of the group.

The guys carefully maneuvered their way up the steps and through the door, tracking in snow as they carried the box inside and eased it down onto the floor. England and the woman trailed in behind them, making sure to shut the door so no more cold air would flow in.

"_Mon frère!" _She exclaimed the moment she laid eyes on Canada.

"_Bonsoir, _Seychelles!"

Laughing happily, the dark-haired woman swooped over and handed over her present while kissing her brother on the cheek. "It's been so long! Oh, look at you! You're so beautiful!"

Canada blushed. "_M-merci."_

France quickly joined them, wrapping one arm around Seychelles' dainty waist. The three of them conversed happily in French for a few minutes while everyone else slowly inched away from Russia, whose aura was steadily growing darker the longer France was near Canada.

And then the Canadian winced, moving both hands to his belly. Russia was by his side in an instant, running one hand comfortingly through his love's hair while the other went to lay on his belly.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just the usual thing."

Russia frowned. "Are you sure? You're almost nine months along, it could be-"

"It's not," Canada interrupted, suddenly sounding very nervous. "I-it can't be. It's not time yet. I-" He moaned suddenly as Russia brushed against his curl, effectively stopping his rambling.

England moved to stand on the other side of his ex-colony, being very careful to keep some space between them. The last thing he wanted was to invoke Russia's anger like a certain other European country. "How long has this been going on?"

"I-it just started," Canada said.

"He, like, had one when you were bringing in the box," Poland informed them. "Is he okay?"

England unflinchingly met Russia's eyes. "We need to get him to the hospital. We can't take any chances."

Canada felt a panic rising inside when Russia agreed. It was too early! The baby couldn't be coming already! He wasn't ready!

He clung to Russia as the tall man effortlessly lifted him from his chair, barking orders to Lithuania, who sprang into action as though he'd never left Russia's house. Before the brunet ran off to start the car, he paused to kiss Poland on the cheek, making him promise to behave and watch after Canada's house. The cross-dressing blond cheerfully agreed and bid him farewell.

Russia stopped to get America's assistance in covering Canada with a blanket and then followed Lithuania into the cold. A train consisting of England, France, Seychelles, and America trailed after him, the last of whom gave Poland a thumbs up before shutting the door.

.

* * *

.

"Ohoho! He looks just like Canada!"

"Aww, so cute!"

"Hey, England, I bet I was a cuter baby than Canada! I was, right?"

"Shut up, you insufferable git."

Canada smiled as he watched his family crowd around the baby crib, peering down at his infant son. For once he had no problems with going unnoticed, too proud that his son would be loved by many nations. He looked up as Russia walked into the room. His lover narrowed his violet eyes as France reached down to tickle the baby's belly.

"Relax. Papa already announced his intentions to be the greatest grandpapa in the world," Canada whispered to him.

"That never stopped him from groping you," replied Russia. "He won't be left alone with our son."

Canada tiredly leaned against him. "I agree." He raised an eyebrow when a way-too-cheerful Romano bounced into the room. It took Germany entering the room for him to realize it wasn't Romano currently hovering over the crib cooing over his son, but the younger Italy, Veneziano. "Why's Italy here?"

"Japan mentioned that Romano is here," Germany said. "I tried to stop him."

"Maybe we should change rooms before he comes downstairs," Canada suggested.

Germany glanced behind him, his expression giving nothing away. "I think it's too late for that. Here he comes." He stepped aside just as Romano blazed into the room, heading straight for his younger brother.

"Veneziano, you idiot!"

As Romano began yelling at his brother for flying all the way to Canada while he's seven months pregnant, Spain sleepily shuffled into the room wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants. He watched his lover for a moment and then his eyes lit up when he noticed who he was yelling at. Rather than staying out of the way, he dove into the fray, wrapping his arms around Romano's waist and kissing him on the neck. His actions only served to further infuriate the Italian.

Crying reached Canada's ears as Romano's voice rose in volume. He separated himself from Russia and pushed his way past England and America so he could reach down and pick up his son. Cradling the baby in his arms, he gently rocked him and murmured to him in French.

Unfortunately, Romano continued to yell at Veneziano, who began to cry.

"_Everyone shut up!"_ Germany roared.

The Italy's fell silent, leaving only the baby as a source of noise. Miraculously, Canada was able to get him to quiet down within ten minutes, though he continued to hold him.

"Ve~ What's his name?" Italy asked.

Startled, Canada realized that only he and Russia knew what name they gave their son. He looked up, silently calling the other nation to his side, and it was only when he was leaning lightly against his lover that he felt comfortable introducing the baby to the other nations.

"Everyone, this is Mikhail Irvine Williams."

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

Translations: (really hope these are correct. If they aren't, please let me know and I'll fix it.)

_Un_ (French): One (because of course Kumajiro would use French rather than Spanish/Italian, mostly to annoy Romano)  
_Uno _(Spanish and Italian): One  
_Merci _(French): Thanks  
_Grande sorpresa_ (Spanish): Big surprise  
_Bonjour_ (French): Hello (or Good day)  
_Ni hao_ (Chinese): Hello  
"…_dannare-! Spagna?" _(Italian): "...damn-! Spain?"  
"_Mon frère!" _(French): "Brother!"  
_Bonsoir_ (French): Good evening

So there we go, the first of the children to be born. For now they'll have human names, until they're old enough for their parents to figure out which city/territory/province/state they are. I've already figured out which city Mikhail will be, but not any of the other children. I'll take any suggestions.

Also, still trying to come up with a good title for this series of one-shots. Kind of leaning towards **Dark Inu Fan**'s suggestion of Shoukokumin, though I rather like the way it sounds in English better (The Rising Generation).

I'm still trying to figure out how this one-shot took the turn that it did. Originally, it was just supposed to be Romano, Canada, and Kumajiro sitting around playing _Uno_ until Spain and Russia returned home. But for whatever reason, as I was writing I decided I wanted to add in China and South Korea and then Hong Kong tagged along. And then Prussia _couldn't_ be left out. So by the point Poland decided he wanted to interrupt Canada and Russia's moment, I decided it didn't matter who showed up any more (so long as it somewhat made sense).

Canada has a weird family. Then again, so does Russia.

Next up in the series (hopefully): **Beginning**


End file.
